We are identical
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: K.C. Cooper has a new special mission. To protect the famous dancer Rocky Blue on her first tour around the world.


**Disclaimer: I don't own K.C. Undercover or Shake It Up.**

* * *

 **We are identical**

 **K.C. Cooper has a new special mission. To protect the famous dancer Rocky Blue on her first tour around the world.**

"Hmm, better bring all my elite-gear just in case..." says K.C. to herself as she pack her spy equipment bag.

"Good luck on your first own long-term mission, girl." says Mrs Cooper to her daughter.

"Thanks, mom. I think I'll do well." says K.C. with a smile.

"I hope you're right. And don't forget this." says Mrs Cooper as she hands K.C. a black envelope. "Inside you'll find your travel documents, your fake ID, some money and all the information you need about Rocky."

24 hours later, K.C. step off a plane in France.

"Oh my gosh!" says K.C. when she meets Rocky and sees that they look like twins.

"OMG, are you K.C. Cooper? You look exactly like me." says Rocky who is just as suprised as K.C. is.

"Yeah, I'm K.C. Cooper, but call me Rowena, that's my undercover identity. Rowena Fallon." says K.C.

"I'm Rocky Blue, as you of course already know. Follow me to my car." says Rocky with a friendly smile.

"Sure." says K.C. as she put on her purple overcoat and dark-red sunglasses so she won't look like Rocky.

"Do you really need that thing?" says Rocky when she notice the gun that K.C. has on her belt.

"Perhaps not, but it's standard equipment for all level 5 missions." says K.C.

"I guess even a spy has to follow certain rules..." says Rocky.

"Mhm." says K.C.

When the girls climb into Rocky's car, K.C. says "So, where are we going?"

"Today's first stop is Madame DeRose's dance-studio where I'll practice the new dance with my friend." says Rocky.

"Madame Juliet DeRose? She's the best dance-teacher in the world, isn't she?" says K.C.

"Well, yes...some people think of her as the best. I'm one of them." says Rocky.

"So am I. Not that I'm a dancer or anything..." says K.C. with a small laugh.

When they get to the dance-studio, K.C. takes a seat on a chair in the corner and simply watch in silence while Rocky and CeCe get a dance lesson from Madame DeRose.

After the dance lesson, Rocky walks over to K.C. and says "What you think?"

"I don't know much about dance, but I think it looked cool." says K.C.

"Oh, thanks." says Rocky with a sweet little smile.

"Next stop is?" says K.C.

"I need to go shower, but after that I'm having lunch with my boyfriend." says Rocky.

K.C. waits while Rocky and CeCe head for the showers.

"Who's your friend, Rocky?" says CeCe.

"She's my new guard. Her name's K.C. Cooper." says Rocky.

"What does K.C. stand for?" says CeCe confused.

"I honestly have no idea." says Rocky.

20 minutes later, Rocky return from the shower.

"Let's go." says K.C.

"Okay. Now we're gonna drive to Le Céladon where I'm gonna eat lunch with my boyfriend." says Rocky once they are in the car.

When they get to Le Céladon, Rocky's boyfriend is already there.

"Hi, babe." says Rick, Rocky's boyfriend, as he gives her a hug.

"Hi there, love." says Rocky.

"So who's your friend...?" says Rick.

"This is Rowena Fallon, she's my new PA." says Rocky.

"Hi, Miss Fallon. I'm Rick Blackthorne." says Rick.

"Hi, my name's Rowena Fallon, like Rocky already said. Cool to meet you." says K.C.

"So, shall we step inside?" says Rick as he gently take Rocky by her left hand.

"I'll be waiting in the car." says K.C. "I understand that you guys need some privacy."

"Well, see ya later then." says Rocky.

Rick and Rocky enter Le Céladon.

2 hours later, K.C. smile when she sees Rocky coming back to the car. She was a bit afraid that Rocky was in danger. She is happy now that she know that so wasn't the case.

"Now we're heading to my apartment here in Paris." says Rocky as she climb into the driver's seat and starts up the car.

Suddenly a gun-blast can be heard nearby and a bullet smash the rearview mirror.

"Get down, Rocky!" says K.C. as she pull out her gun, turn around a fire 2 shots towards a black SUV that says 'Death Fire Corporation' on it in big letters.

The shots that K.C. fire, hit the SUV and does some damage to the glossy black metal it's made of.

A hatch on the roof of the SUV opens and a black man with a submachine gun appear and he starts to fire towards Rocky and K.C.

"I didn't expect this. Take us away from here, quickly!" says K.C.

"Okay..." says Rocky as she drive away at high speed.

When they get to Rocky's small apartment, Rocky gasp in fear when she sees the door half open and blood stains on the floor just in front of the door.

Rocky opens the door and is about to step in when a tall Italian man in black leather jumpsuit block her way.

"I'll deal with him." says K.C. as she use a powerful karate kick to knock down the man.

"CeCe!" says Rocky out loud as she run into the apartment. She follow more stains of blood on the floor and finds CeCe on the living room floor. She's dead.

K.C. enter the bedroom.

"NO!" screams Rocky as she hug CeCe's body and starts to cry.

"This is worse than I thought. I need to contact headquarters. Something like this, I can't deal with alone." says K.C.

K.C. pull out her spy com-device. It looks like a lipstick-case, but she push a hidden button on it and it turns into an iPhone-like item.

K.C. put it to hear right ear and says "Dad, this is K.C."

"Are things okay?"

"No. The people behind all this are the Death Fire Corps."

"Oh, no! That's truly bad."

"Send armed reinforcements."

"I understand, reinforcements are on the way."

"Thanks, K.C. out." says K.C. as she turn off her com-device.

"You called for help?" says Rocky.

"Yeah. My dad is sending more agents." says K.C.

"I should get ready. I have dance thing about 4 hours from now." says Rocky.

"No, that's too dangerous. More enemies might show up and...wait a sec..." says K.C. "You and I are totally identical. I'll pretend to be you for your dance event."

"Good idea, but you're no dancer." says Rocky.

"Teach me the moves, girl. I've been told that I'm kinda a quick study." says K.C.

"Sounds great. We only have little less than 4 hours so let's get started. It's the first time I have well under a day to teach someone a dance that took me myself over a month to learn." says Rocky.

K.C. is really a quick study for sure. Only an hour and a half she's good enough to make people think she is Rocky.

"So what will I wear?" says K.C.

"This. It's my brand new dance-outfit." says Rocky as she hold up a purple satin jumpsuit with 'Rocky Blue' on it in golden fancy script.

"Looks a bit tight. Good thing that we have the exact same body type so we have the same size in clothes." says K.C.

"Try it on, K.C." says Rocky. "Let's see if we really look 100 % the same."

"Okay." says K.C. as she pull off her own clothes and put on Rocky's dance-outfit.

"Wow! You really are identical to me, girl." says Rocky, all happy.

"I hope this works." says K.C.

"I'm sure no one will notice that you aren't me." says Rocky.

"Yeah, you're right." says K.C.

45 minutes later, K.C. head away to Rocky's dance event.

At the same time, the real Rocky eat a burger and watch TV.

"The good thing about not having to dance tonight is that I'm more safe here than on stage." says Rocky.

Rocky cry a little. 10 minutes ago, CeCe's body was sent back to the US.

20 minutes later, while K.C. dance on stage, dressed like Rocky, a man in the audience open his suitcase, pull out a pair of old navy-style Colt pistols and starts to fire towards what he thinks is Rocky.

K.C. does backflips to avoid being hit.

"Fuck you!" screams the man as he pull out a big combat-knife and run up on stage and try to stab K.C. who knock the knife from his hand with a ninja punch.

"Forget it, ya freak!" says K.C.

K.C. use a powerful karate kick to knock out the man.

The other dancers on the stage are surprised because they have never seen Rocky do stuff like that.

"I've been going to MMA class for a few months..." says K.C. with Rocky's typical childish smirk.

Fortunately this is enough to make people 100 % sure that K.C. is Rocky.

In her apartment, Rocky turn on her laptop to look at old photos of her and CeCe.

"CeCe, I wish you were here..." says Rocky as she cry a little.

Rocky is trying to be strong and not cry too much, but she can't hold back on her emotions and starts to cry out loud.

An hour later when the dance event is over, K.C. quickly sneak back to Rocky's car that's being kept by the backdoor to the dance-stadium instead of on the regular parking lot so she can get away as fast as possible in case the Death Fire Corporation are after her.

She get to the car safe and drive to Rocky's apartment.

Once safe in the apartment, K.C. switch back into her own clothes.

"Any problems?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, a man was trying to kill me, but I took care of him easy." says K.C.

"Good. Both of us should get some sleep now. I have a long day tomorrow." says Rocky.

"Uh...where am I going to sleep?" says K.C.

"I only have one bed..." says Rocky.

"Wanna share it with me? Not in a leasbian way, of course." says K.C.

"Sure, if you promise to not try something naughty." says Rocky.

"I promise to be good." says K.C.

"Awesome!" says a happy Rocky.

"Let's get to bed." says K.C. as she pull off her clothes, soon being in just her bra and panties.

Rocky does the same.

They then walk into Rocky's tiny bedroom and climb into bed.

Early the next morning they wake up to the sound of the doorbell.

When she opens the door, K.C. sees 4 familiar men. Agents that work for her dad.

"K.C." says one of them. "We're here as requested."

"Thanks, Agent S. Gordon." says K.C.

"Who's at the dang door?" says a still very tired Rocky as she comes out from the bedroom.

"Just the agents my dad sent." says K.C. "Guys, this is Rocky Blue, who happens to look like my twin."

4 hours later, Rocky, K.C. and the 4 agents are at the airport, ready to board the private jet that will take Rocky to the first spot on her tour. Rome, Italy.

"I've talked to the airport commander so our flight is signed into the database as requested by 'Fiona McLeod' instead of Rocky Blue, in case someone might try to find out where we are going." says K.C.

"Let's get aboard then. I don't wanna be late." says Rocky.

They all step aboard the plane and 5 minutes later the plane fly towards Italy.

"Rocky...tonight you get to dance yourself while I keep an eye on you from backstage." says K.C.

"Okay. I look forward to dance." says Rocky.

When the plane lands in Rome, K.C. put her sunglasses on as they step off the plane so all of Rocky's fans who are there to see Rocky, won't notice how similar she and Rocky really are.

After a short taxi-ride to the hotel, K.C. says to Rocky "Tonight during the dance show you don't have to feel afraid. I and the other agents will keep an eye on you from backstage to make sure you're totally safe."

"Thanks, K.C." says Rocky.

"No problem, Rocky. I'm simply doing my job." says K.C. with a sweet smile.

5 and a half hours later at the dance-stadium, Rocky is the dressing room, where she put on her dance-outfit, the same one K.C. wore while pretending to be Rocky.

K.C. sit on a chair by the door.

"Nervous?" says K.C.

"Not really. I'm good." says Rocky.

"Cool." says K.C. as she spin her gun on her finger.

"Easy with that please." says Rocky.

"Relax, girl. I know how to use this." says K.C.

"I wish CeCe was here..." says Rocky in a sad tone.

"You and her were really close friends, right?" says K.C.

"CeCe was my best friend." says Rocky.

"I have a best friend too. Her name's Marisa." says K.C.

"Cool." says Rocky.

"Marisa isn't the most smart chick around, but she is really nice and funny." says K.C.

"She sounds similar to CeCe." says Rocky. "Most of the time, she was kinda a casual goof too. Not an A+ student, for sure."

Almost 2 hours later, the dance show is over and it went perfect, without any form of problem.

"K.C. Cooper, thanks for protecting me this far. You're a really cool person and I'm super-pleased to be your friend." says Rocky as she gives K.C. a hug.

 **The End.**


End file.
